Changed Past
by xzavx
Summary: What Would've Happened If Bardock HAD Beaten Frieza? What If King Vegeta Had Survived? Barely? Read To Find Out!
1. Victory Over Frieza

Hey! I've had this idea in my head for quite a while and decided to finally let it out, its my first Dragonballz Story so constructive criticism is appreciated, Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Victory Over Frieza**

Bardock punched and kicked everyone in his way charging at Frieza's spaceship.

"FRIEZA!!" he yelled as several minions of Frieza grabbed him. "COME OUT YOU COWARD!!! "he thrashed about struggling to get out of the grip of the minions. Suddenly the purple circle on the ship moved aside as Frieza lifted out in his hovering chair and raised high above his ship. The minions released their grips and backed away in fear.

"L-Lord Frieza…." One of them whispered. Bardock smirked as a blue ball of energy formed in his palm.

"your time has come Frieza!" he yelled pouring every last bit of energy he had left into it. "you've terrorized us for long enough! NOW DIE!!" he screamed and threw the giant ball of energy at Frieza. When the tyrant raised a single finger of his he started forming a Death Ball. It was then that the other millions of saiyans realized that Bardock was right all along. Their rage grew as they stared at Bardock.

"You can do it Bardock! You HAVE TO!! For the Saiyan Race!!" they all yelled. They began cheering for Bardock.

The saiyan smirked through gritted teeth as all of the saiyans reached their senses. Frieza's Death Ball was complete as he threw it down at Bardock's approaching blast. Both attacks clashed creating massive energy bursts when they collided. They struggled together trying to beat the other. Frieza's brow furrowed as he didn't expect this to be so hard. He poured more energy as Bardock's attack began being beaten. Bardock grit his teeth in frustration as he was being pushed back.

'no….I cant lose! I HAVE to beat him!! I HAVE to beat him!!' Bardock thought. He poured more energy into the blast that came from nowhere. Frieza grit his teeth and yelled in anger and poured every last bit of energy into his Death Ball. Bardock's eyes widened as he began losing. He looked around and saw all the Saiyan's cheering for him, telling him to keep going, suddenly, he saw somebody who was thought to be dead, King Vegeta barely was able to manage to walk forward.

"Bardock!" King Vegeta exclaimed as blood dripped out of his whole mouth as he clutched his injury. "you have to…..defeat…..Frieza….do it for your honor, for all the terror he's caused, do it……..for your…..pride….do it….for your…….." King Vegeta coughed out blood and then grit his teeth as rage built. "DO IT FOR THE SAIYAN RACE!!" he roared. "DO IT FOR THE SAIYAN RACE!! DO IT! FOR………..for……..do it for" he coughed blood multiple times "DO IT FOR KAKAROT AND RADITZ! DO IT FOR YOUR TWO SONS!! GET REVENGE FOR YOUR WIFE! FOR YOUR FAMILY! Please…..just kill….Frieza…." and with those last words, the mighty Saiyan King's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell into deep space.

"KING VEGETA!!" the saiyans cried. Inside the ship the young Vegeta saw a hole to escape from. He dived into it head first and outside into space. He saw and heard his father yell everything he did until he fell into deep space. Vegeta's eyes widened as tears built. the young saiyan looked away as the tears fell. A few saiyans charged at the lifeless body of the fallen king and held the king as to not let him fall into space.

Bardock's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth in anger. "for the saiyan race…." He began. Frieza raised a brow.

"Hmm?" he whispered.

"for the saiyan race….for my wife…for Kakarot and Raditz…..for MY PRIDE!!!!" he screamed as his hair was raised into the air as his hair kept on flashing between black and gold. An image of Goku appeared next to him and slowly mixed into Bardock's features. Bardock screamed as he saw a vision of his grown up son. He finally pushed the Death Ball back and it hit Frieza. The tyrant's eyes widened as he screamed in immense pain. Unbeknownst to Bardock King Vegeta had woken up which was noticed by everyone except Bardock himself.

"THIS IS FOR THE SAIYAN RACE!! MY WIFE!! And…my two SONS! Raditz! And KAKAROTTT!!!!" he screamed.

Frieza screamed as the Death Ball engulfed him completely slowly annihilating him. The Saiyan's cheered. King Vegeta smirked slightly as he coughed out some blood. The young Vegeta unsteadily stood up and walked forward. Bardock looked at the young saiyan prince. A blood line was going out of Bardock's mouth and other injuries were also visible. His red bandana was laid down on the ship as it had slipped from his hair while he was pushing against the Death Ball. He slowly descended down to the ship and picked it up and tied it to his head. He turned around slowly and stared at all the Saiyan's cheering for him. He took a deep breath and then released it. He ascended and flew to King Vegeta. He bowed kneeled down in front of him although there wasn't really any solid ground.

"King Vegeta, with your permission I would like to go to the planet my son was sent to" Bardock said.

"is that so" King Vegeta said as he was silent for a few seconds. "Alright, permission granted" he said.

"Thank you King Vegeta" Bardock said and descended down to Planet Vegeta.

'its amazing that even after all that he still has this much energy' King Vegeta thought.

Bardock went to a healing pod and later departed unbeknownst to him that there was a party held in his honor.

How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! Sorry if it was a little short.


	2. The Beginning

Yo! What's up? Originally, I had intended this chapter to come out yesterday, but my computer crashed while I was writing this chapter and later when I turned it back on for some reason, I got caught up in other stuff so today when I turned my computer on and turned on word and when I clicked 'Recover Document' it said it wasn't able to and then that tab disappeared, so I had to write(said draw XD) it again, sorry for the delay, thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave my tips, I wont make those mistakes again, anyway, enough of my blabbing, I give you chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning**

_Years Later_

"Bardock, we have arrived at Earth, please wake up Bardock" the electronic voice said. Bardock's eyes open. He relaxed his arms as they were folded for the entire trip.

'so this is Earth…' Bardock thought as he looked at the planet. He turned his scouter on as it detected powerlevels. 'wow, people are weak here…' he thought. Suddenly it picked up three more stronger powerlevels.

"what the?! There's two….no three! Powerlevels clashing!" he said reading what his scouter displayed. As the space-pod entered the atmosphere it's bottom caught fire.

_Somewhere else…_

"You're a Fool Kakarot!" a long black haired man laughed as he crushed another man with his foot. The long black haired man wore light brown armor. His boots were the same as his armor with a red band right above the foot and another red band on his waist. He had wristbands that hand red bands at the end of them and had his knee-caps visible with slightly visible shorts. He also had a green scouter attached to his left eye. His eyebrows were black and eyes were red.

"You Were Always Too Trusting GOKU!!" a green skinned man yelled. His left hand had been cut of. He wore a purple gi with light brown shoes that had no laces with a pointy tip. He had two antennas sticking out of his forehead and had pointy ears.

Goku yelled to the heavens as Raditz crushed his back. Raditz stopped laughing when his scouter picked up an approaching powerlevel. At the same time Piccolo sensed the same powerlevel. When Raditz had stopped crushing him Goku noticed it immediately and almost too soon noticed the serious expressions. He then sensed the oncoming power.

It came closer and closer until a space-pod suddenly came into view. It was a fair distance away from Raditz' pod when it came to an abrupt halt and slowly landed softly on the ground. It opened as smoke came out of it. A hand grabbed an open part of it. The person lifted but then hit his head on the roof of the pod. He silently cursed under his breath as a single anime tear stained his right eye as he rubbed his head. He had big, pointy black hair just like Goku's which surprised both Piccolo and Goku. He also had a red band tied onto his forehead. He had armor just like Raditz' except it was green and less bulky and fit him perfectly. He wore blue pants unlike Raditz. He had black eyebrows and black eyes with a scar running across his face. He had an annoyed expression and grumbled silently cursing the space-pod. He turned around and kicked the space pod in anger which sent of huge alarms and a red light came out of the top and kept on turning in circles. Bardock clutched his chest with an exasperated expression. It just said that he almost had a heart attack.

"Damn Machine!!" he started beating up the pod as the alarms went louder and louder. He finally broke of the light and smashed his palm into the machine and ripped the voice box out. He threw it high in the air and blue energy gathered in his right palm as he threw it at the voice box. It exploded on contact into a million pieces. He then turned around noticing the blank expressions he was receiving. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"f-f-Father?!" Raditz gasped as Piccolo's and Goku's eyes widened. However nobody was able to say anything more as Raditz and Bardock suddenly looked at Raditz' space pod with widened eyes. The powerlevel that was raising inside it caught their attention. Suddenly a young infant broke out of the pod and into the air with a powerful aura surrounding him and had black hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a yellow shirt that was maybe a little bigger then it's wearer's size. He also had green pants and black eyebrows and black eyes. His eyes had some tears in them as he sniffed.

"don't you dare……" his powerlevel kept on increasing as the aura grew stronger. "HURT MY DAD!!!!" he yelled as the aura burst into a bigger one. Gohan charged straight at the dumbfounded Raditz. He crashed into the saiyan's armor breaking it and cracking the scouter. Raditz yelled in pain moving from left and right before being sent flying. Goku's open eye widened. Gohan blinked as the aura dispersed. Bardock was awe-stricken. Never in his life had he witnessed something like this. He then took a good look at Goku. Suddenly he got a mental picture of a Baby Goku. He matched it with this Goku's face and it clicked as his eyes widened.

"Kakarot?!" he exclaimed. Goku and Piccolo looked at Bardock.

'hey…isn't that the same name that Raditz called me? But Raditz called this guy father but also said that he's my brother….so does that mean…' it all clicked to Goku. At the same time Piccolo looked between Goku and Bardock. And then it clicked to him as well.

'so this is Goku's father…' he thought.

"Daddy! Get up!" Gohan cried shaking Goku. The earth-raised saiyan looked at Gohan.

"Gohan..." but before he could say anything else Raditz charged back with an angry expression.

"why you little…..!" Raditz gasped trying to catch his breath. "now…your going to pay….." suddenly Raditz stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head slightly to see Goku holding his tail.

"NOW PICCOLO!!" Goku yelled. Piccolo chuckled as his special beam cannon was almost ready. He held his two fingers close to his teeth.

Bardock was about to charge in to stop this but who heard a small yell, "SOLAR FLARE!" before his world went white. He began yelling and clutched his eyes but nobody noticed.

"y-you're a fool Kakarot! How are you going to dodge that beam?!" Raditz exclaimed trying to make Goku let go of his tail.

"I don't know, I guess ill just have to sacrifice myself!" Goku said.

"you sure about this Goku?" Piccolo asked to which Goku nodded.

"yeah!" he yelled.

"alright then, its READY!" Piccolo yelled.

"Gohan get back!!" Goku yelled to which his son complied noticing the seriousness in his father's voice. He backed away a little distance away from Bardock who was still clutching his eyes.

"NOW!!" Goku yelled as Piccolo released his beam.

"DIE! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!" Piccolo screamed and fired it at Raditz who desperately.

"YOU'RE A FOOL KAKAROTTT!!!!" Raditz screamed. He took drastic measures and shakily grabbed his tail surprising Goku. He pulled with all his might gritting his teeth as he felt the pain. suddenly his tail popped of. Raditz quickly moved out of the way but the beam was able to cut of small pieces of his hair. Goku wasn't quick enough however as the beam pierced him. .Everyone's eyes widened as Goku's eyes became circles. The saiyan fell back onto the ground as there was a giant hole gaping in his stomach.

"DADDY!/GOKU!/KAKAROT!!" everybody except Raditz yelled.

Gohan ran to his father and dropped on his knees next to him. "Daddy! Daddy!" Gohan kept on repeating trying to shake his dying father in an attempt to save him. "Daddy please don't die!" Gohan cried the tears pouring.

Bardock gritted his teeth but was suddenly surprised. 'Daddy? Does that mean that kid's my grandson?' but he pushed that thought away for now and turned to Raditz.

Suddenly a flying car came and landed as Bulma Yamcha Krillin and Master Roshi. They paled when they saw Goku and ran to him.

"GOKU!" Krillin exclaimed and ran to his long-time best friend. He kneeled next to him and so did Yamcha.

"come on Goku! Hang in there! Your gonna be alright!" Yamcha said panicking.

"Goku! Don't die!" Bulma cried.

"Goku…" Master Roshi said sadly.

"guys….please….take care of....." he coughed out blood to the side. "Gohan for me…."

"don't say that Goku ole' pal! Your gonna be alright!" Yamcha said.

"Kakarot…" Bardock said as he stared at his dying son. He had walked over to him while he his friends had been panicking.

"f-father?" Goku asked unsure. Bardock nodded. "don't worry, we'll take care of your son" Bardock said. Although he was breaking up inside. Goku smiled as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Bardock wept a single tear. But lucky for him nobody saw it. Bardock had his eyes closed and his fists were shaking with anger. He opened them as his son's body disappeared. Piccolo smirked.

"he, Kami, I don't know why he even tries" Piccolo said. Bardock heard it but thought he'd ask later. He just stared at his crying grandson. He walked to him and got on his knee. Bardock smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, it'll be alright" he comforted the crying half-saiyan. After a few seconds Gohan turned to Bardock and ran into his arms. Bardock was surprised by this and stayed still. But he decided that the kid needed it. He rubbed his back. While this was going on he turned his head and glared at his older son who stood motionless. He turned his head back to the small child that was hugging him.

--

"well, you'll have to ask his mother first" Bulma said.

"look, im not asking for permission, im just going to do it" Piccolo said.

"but-but!" Krillin stammered.

"he's right, the kid needs training, and im going to train him as well" Bardock said. He then turned to Raditz. "and since your no longer going to do anything like this again, help these guys train for the arrival of those three, you might learn a thing or two yourself, Alright?" Raditz nodded.

'although I doubt ill learn anything from these weaklings' Raditz thought. When Bardock turned around he saw that the others had a questioning expression.

"Raditz will explain, now, lets go Piccolo" Bardock said. Piccolo nodded already in the air holding an unconscious Gohan by his collar which was already stretching out.

They rose in the air and took of. Krillin turned to the other four. "the hardest part will be telling Chi-Chi!" Krillin gulped. The others except Raditz gulped as well.

"your scared of a female? How pathetic" Raditz said.

"oh yeah? Just wait till you tell her, you'll cry for mercy" Yamcha said.

"a true saiyan never cries for mercy, especially not from a primitive human female" Raditz said. Bulma then sighed and began to explain to Raditz the horrors of Chi-Chi. Raditz gulped. 'this woman sounds just like mother…'

"I can tell by your expression that you know someone who's just like her" Master Roshi chuckled. Raditz got nervous.

"Why Do _I _have to tell her anyway?" Raditz asked trying to get out of it.

"well you _Are_ Goku's brother aren't you?" Bulma asked. Raditz nodded.

"well, yes but I haven't known him long enough and don't know him well enough to tell her, surely you have" Raditz stated.

"well, he is right, Krillin, you're the guy's best friend!" Yamcha said.

"what?! But that doesn't mean _I _should!" Krillin yelled.

"well, technically, it does" Raditz said.

"yeah, you know him better then any of us!" Bulma said. Krillin sighed knowing he couldn't get out of this. He gulped.

"why does this always happen to me?"

Well? What did ya guys think? Poor Krillin Eh? XD anyway, who could've use that Solar Flare on Bardock? Only time will tell, anyway, Review and tell me your thoughts! Sorry if it was a short chapter.

See Ya!


	3. Horror Of ChiChi

What's goin' on? Its chapter three! Nothing much to say, so here we go!

**Chapter 3**

**Horror Of Chi-Chi**

Deep in space….three space-pods were all going in one direction.

"how much time is this going to take?!" someone in the left one whined.

"will you stop whining?! You've been asking the same question every five minutes and it's getting on my nerves!!" yelled someone in the right space-pod annoyed.

"well its not my fault this is taking so long!" the one on the left said.

"this isn't a walk to the park dam it!" the other said.

The person in the space-pod that was in the middle sighed in annoyance.

_Meanwhile On Earth…_

Gohan stared in awe at what he had done, not believing it. "Now Do You See?" Piccolo asked. Gohan didn't replied although Piccolo took it as a 'yes'.

"now, in the battle against the upcoming threat we're going to need you, so from now on your on your own, kid, we'll be back in thirty days, until then, your on your own" Piccolo said and rose in the air Bardock doing the same arms crossed.

"Wh-What?! Your kidding right? That's gotta be it! Your kidding! Right Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked hopefully but all that hope was shattered when Piccolo shook his head. Before Gohan could say anything else Piccolo flew away. Bardock looked at Gohan for a few seconds.

"See You In Thirty Days, kid" Bardock said before he left as well. Gohan sighed and sat down on the ground.

_Somewhere Else…_

"I HEARD THAT KAMI!!" King Yemma roared as Kami flinched. Goku waved to Kami before jumping on top of a giant Snake's head and running along its long snake like body. Kami watched him go before he decided to leave.

'its all in your hands now Goku, you're the only one who can beat them' Kami said in his mind before departing other world.

As Goku ran across Snake Way he thought about something. 'I've gotta get to King Kai as soon as possible' he thought and increased his speed.

_Back On Earth…_

"cant we think about this?" Krillin said while they were at Master Roshi's house.

"Nope" Yamcha said.

"But-But! So what if im Goku's best friend?! Since he's Goku's brother Raditz should be doing it!" Krillin pleaded.

"Alright, Alright! We'll settle it by Rock, Paper, Scissors! Whoever gets beaten three times first tells Chi-Chi, alright?" Bulma asked. Everyone seemed to agree to this.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they all yelled. Raditz and Yamcha got scissors while everyone else got rock. They did it again, but this time Raditz got paper and everyone else had scissors. Raditz began to sweat at this. This kept on going until everyone had gotten beaten two times.

"alright, last time, whoever gets beaten tells Chi-Chi! Rock! PAPER!! SCISSORS!!" they all yelled determined to beat the other. Raditz and Krillin got paper while the others had scissor. Raditz and Krillin dead-panned. The others had an evil grin on their faces as they approached them. Sweat was dripping from Raditz and Krillin fast.

"Dear Lord…."

"oh man…"

Raditz and Krillin nearly wet themselves when the others chuckled evilly with those evil grins.

--

Raditz and Krillin nervously went to Goku's house. Krillin slowly attempted to knock with his hand shaking. He lightly tapped the door. After a few seconds Chi-Chi opened the door.

"Why, Hello Krillin!" she greeted.

"h-Hi Chi-Chi…" he stuttered.

"who's your friend?" she asked noticing Raditz.

"o-oh t-this? T-this is G-Goku's brother….Raditz" Krillin said nervously as he pointed at Raditz.

"Goku's Brother?!" she gasped in surprise. "its nice to meet you! If your Goku's brother then you're my brother-in-law!" she said as Raditz nodded slowly. "well, don't be shy! Please come in! both of you!" the nervously went inside.

"so where's Goku? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"W-Well, yeah, but he told us to tell you that h-he's gonna be staying at Master R-Roshi's for a d-day or t-two" Krillin said.

"oh, and Gohan's fine too right" Chi-Chi asked worried for her son.

"oh Gohan? Yeah! He sure is! He's having a blast!" Krillin lied.

"oh, well that's great to hear! How about you two stay for lunch? I'd really like to get to know you better Raditz!" Chi-Chi said.

"u-um…not right now, maybe some other time…" Raditz said nervously. He'd been trying to find some way to get out of there the whole time.

"oh…alright…then…" Chi-Chi replied dejectedly.

"oh don't take it personally!" Raditz waved his hands in front of him.

'Goku's brother alright' Krillin thought.

"I just don't feel hungry right now" as if on cue Raditz' stomach growled. Chi-Chi giggled slightly.

"no doubt about it, your Goku's brother alright!" Chi-Chi said. "come on! It wont hurt!" she told him. Raditz sighed and nodded. "you too Krillin!" Krillin turned around. He was about to jump out the window.

'darn it! I was so home-free!' he cried in his head before following Chi-Chi and Raditz.

_Somewhere far…far away…_

"is it ready?" a dark shadow asked.

"almost" somebody in the shadows said.

"good…they will pay…with their lives…." The dark shadow stated darkly.

_Back with Goku…_

"Ah Ah Ah AHH!!" Goku yelled dodging the black hands that were trying to pull him inside a swirling hole.

"phew, I need to be more careful" Goku sighed sitting down. "no time to rest, I need to get to King Kai" he said before getting up and started running again.

_Somewhere on Earth…_

Thunder roared as lightning flashed. Piccolo stood on top of a pillar with his arms crossed. His cape blew in the wind. Across him on another pillar stood Bardock who stood in the same position with wind blowing his hair. They both stared intently at each other. Piccolo suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Bardock and attempted to kick him but Bardock turned around in time and blocked it with his arm. Both pushed forward against each other. Piccolo grunted before jumping back and firing rapid energy blasts at Bardock who made an X with his arms in an attempt to block them. When they struck he stayed in the same position but received some hits. While Bardock was distracted Piccolo disappeared and reappeared on top of Bardock and brought his foot down. It hit Bardock head on. He then fired rapid energy blasts once again but Bardock didn't have any protection this time. Piccolo then charged down towards Bardock who got up in time and grabbed Piccolo's oncoming leg. He then grabbed the other as well and swung in circles before releasing Piccolo sending him flying into a mountain. Bardock clicked his slightly damaged scouter. His eyes widened as he looked up and blocked a punch from Piccolo. They stood still for a few seconds before the slowly kicked and punched each other until they were locked in a fury of punches and kicks. Bardock let out a battle cry and head-butted Piccolo. Piccolo clutched his head for a second but Bardock quickly uppercut the green-skinned warrior. Piccolo was lifted in the air as Bardock punched his chin only sending him higher in the air. Bardock let out another battle cry as he held his fists as his side and charged at Piccolo. He rapidly punched and kicked Piccolo and with another battle cry punched Piccolo in the face sending him flying. He charged at him and started punching and kicking him again. He let out one last huge battle cry and brought his hands together and smashed Piccolo's head sending the green-skinned man crashing into the ground.

_At Master Roshi's…_

"your monsters! All of you! You put us through horror! HORROR I TELL YOU!!" Krillin screamed.

"a true saiyan never-"

"a 'true saiyan'? you nearly wet your pants!!" Krillin yelled as Raditz turned red in anger and bonked Krillin's head.

"although I agree with him, it was pure _horror_!!!! you people make me _sick!!_" Raditz cried.

--

"so, where's King Kai's planet?" Goku said placing his palm over his eyes trying to locate King Kai's planet. He then looked up. He kept on looking up and eventually fell on his butt. "is that King Kai's planet?" he put the planet in a circle he made with his fingers. "but it's so small! How do I get up there? I guess ill have to jump!" he concluded and jumped high. He landed on the grass of the planet and immediately fell.

"w-woah! The gravity on this planet is tough!" Goku exclaimed hardly being able to get up as if something was crushing him. He then spotted a monkey staring at him. "are you King Kai?" at this the monkey said.

"ooo-ooo-aaa-aaa!!" it said and started dancing.

"is this some kind of training? Well alright, you're the master" he said and starting imitating the monkey. It went on for a few seconds. He then heard a snort and chuckle.

"heh-heh, well, it is Monkey see Monkey do, but in this case its see Monkey do Monkey" somebody said and snorted again. Goku turned around and saw a man with a black hat and two black antennas sticking out of it. His skin was blue and he wore a black coat that covered him up to his neck. He also had pink shorts and black shoes and round black glasses and two pointy ears. He had a huge sign on the front of his black coat.

--

Gohan sighed after eating his two apples and laid down and stared at the sky, more specifically the moon.

"wow…the moon looks really pretty tonight" he said in amazement.

Bardock and Piccolo stared Gohan from two pillars that stood higher then the tall mountain-like peace of ground Gohan was on. "he's come far since we left him to fend for himself" Bardock said as Piccolo nodded. Bardock then noticed the moon. "hey Piccolo?" Piccolo grunted.

"on this planet, does the moon come out every one thousand years?" Bardock asked. Piccolo looked at him wide-eyed.

"what are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"well, its just that on Planet Vegeta a full moon comes out only every thousand years" Bardock said. Piccolo was surprised but then went to explain what kinds of shapes the moon takes and when they come on Earth.

"I guess the kid doesn't get to see the full moon much" Bardock said as Piccolo nodded. He looked away from the moon fast.

"what's wrong?" Piccolo asked.

"well, whenever saiyan's that have their tails stare at the moon, they turn into giant apes, and if they aren't able to control them, they go on rampages, but when they turn back, they have no idea of what happened" Bardock explained.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they turned their heads to Gohan who was sprouting brown hair and had red eyes.

"we're dead…" Piccolo dead-panned.

"so dead…" Bardock added in.

"ROAR!!" Gohan let out an ear-splitting roar as he grew to an immense size turning into a giant ape. the now ape-Gohan went on a rampage and started destroying everything.

"we've got to stop him!" Bardock yelled and brought forth his power. He charged forward and charged up a blue energy wave in his palm and fired it. As it hit Gohan the ape-fied Gohan turned around and let a roar out at Bardock who's was being pushed back. When he stopped roaring he glared at Bardock. "maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"ya think?!" Piccolo yelled and fired a Special Beam Cannon at Gohan. Gohan slammed Piccolo into the ground and kicked him away. He then turned around and grabbed Bardock with palm and began squishing him. Bardock struggled to get free but couldn't.

"let go of me you darn dirty APE!" Bardock yelled.

"Hey, don't you turn into an ape?" Piccolo asked.

"not the time!"

Piccolo looked between Gohan Bardock and the moon before getting struck by an idea. He gathered energy for a Special Beam Cannon and when he was done he fired it at the moon. The moon exploded on contact. Gohan froze. He looked around and saw the moon gone. Bardock escaped from Gohan's grip as the half-saiyan started to turn back to normal. He started falling when Piccolo caught him. he set him down and put his palms towards the unconscious half-saiyan. Green energy glowed on Gohan as new clothes came on him. they were the same as his father's and had a sword attached to his back.

"Nice" Bardock said approaching.

"Yeah" Piccolo said.

Well? What did ya guys think? I think this chapter was longer then the first two, so hopefully you wont hate it's shortness. Anyway, who are those people in those space-pods? Who was that guy who wanted some people to pay, and who DOES he or she want to make pay? What did whoever did it, do to make that person mad? Will we find out what horrors Chi-Chi did to Raditz and Krillin? Only time will tell…

Review and tell me your thoughts!

See Ya!


	4. Ape Problem

What's up? Sorry it took a while to update, but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, thanks to everyone who reviewed, Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Ape Problem**

"WAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!" Yamcha yelled dragging the word out as Raditz, Yamcha, Krillin, Yajrobi, Tien and Chiatzo landed on Kami's Lookout.

"Welcome!" Kami greeted as he approached with Mr. Popo behind him.

"so what? Is this some kind of secret place where you get your stupid pills?" Raditz asked.

Krillin shook his head. "NO! what kind of maniacs do you take us for?! We get them from Carl's Stupid Shop! Where you can get all sorts of stupid stuff and even pills that MAKE you stupid!!" Krillin announced with a green as the sun bounced of his teeth as he held a sign of Carl's Stupid Shop as a Board on a stick in his head.

"MY EYES!!" Tien yelled and fell on the ground clutching his eyes.

Raditz raised his arm forward to block the blinding light. "stop this insolence!!" he yelled and fired an energy wave at Krillin who fell flat on his face with the sign stuck to his back.

"now that's some mighty firin' my friend!" Chiatzo complimented.

"Why Thank You!" Raditz said.

"Ahem" Kami coughed clearly annoyed. All turned to Kami as well as Krillin with the same sticking out of his back. Tien and Yamcha chuckled at this.

--

"its ready My Lord" the same man said to the person in the shadows.

"Good, its time for their END!" laughed the man in the shadows. He stepped out but had a cloak over him. it also covered his face except his mouth. It turned into a twisted grin.

_Planet Vegeta…_

"any sign of him?" King Vegeta asked as he sat on his throne.

"no my Lord, we still haven't found him" a saiyan answered.

"then quicken your search! Don't leave a single stone unturned!!" King Vegeta semi-yelled.

"yes my Lord" the saiyan said and departed.

King Vegeta sighed and put two fingers on his head leaning on them. "where are you? …..Vegeta?" he whispered to himself.

"and then one lone saiyan went to Frieza's ship and called out to him" King Kai told Goku as another part to the story. Thanks to his psychic powers he could show Goku what all happened. "his name's Bardock, your father, as Frieza came out Bardock…you know what? Just forget my rambling and watch it!!" King Kai yelled frustrated. Goku seemed unfazed and watched it all through to the end.

"AHHHH!!!" he heard his father yell as he watched. He was surprised to see himself appear next to him and mix into his features. He was also shocked by the golden hair and black hair switching thing. As everything shook in the vision of the past he was getting it also shook King Kai's planet.

"Woah! WOAH! That's some power!" King Kai exclaimed falling over and over again. Snake Way shook which King Yemma noticed as his office also shook but not as much as King Kai's planet.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Gregory screamed as all of them were hanging onto different parts of King Kai's planet.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!" King Kai screamed. Bubbles slammed his two hands together in a praying gesture but quickly grabbed the tree again as he was almost blown away.

"OOOO-AAAA-AAAA!!" he screamed. 

"MOMMY!!" Gregory screamed in terror.

"I DUN WANNA DIE!!" King Kai cried. "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! _**WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!**_"

"GRR…_**SNAP OUT OF IT!!**_" Gregory screamed slapping King Kai hard.

Goku screamed although he was still watching the vision of the past. Bubbles flew back but Goku was able to catch him in time and pulled him forward. He put the monkey on a branch of the tree as Bubbles gripped it again.

_Back On Earth…_

Piccolo and Bardock noticed the extreme power and looked at the sky with both of their mouths open in an o. after a while it died down. Both looked at each other for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Woah! Did you guys feel that?" Krillin asked. Everyone else nodded.

_Back In Otherworld…_

"GOKU!!" King Kai yelled.

"YEAH?!"

"I JUST WANTED TO SAY….IF WE DON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE….I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW…" King Kai yelled as Goku nodded his head.

"UH-HUH!"

"I WAS THE ONE WHO STOLE THAT PIECE OF TURTLE TAIL AND ALL THE OTHER STUFF THAT WAS MISSING!!" King Kai confessed.

"YOU WHAT?!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed. He stopped hanging on and started powering up. He yelled out to the heavens, although he was in some kind of Heaven.

"I WILL AVENGE THE FOOD YOU STOLE!" Goku screamed and launched himself at King Kai through the shaking place. King Kai let go in an attempt to get away from Goku but as soon as he did that everything that had happened in the past, Goku had finished watching it and the ground stopped shaking. Goku fell and hit his head on the ground. He got up and rubbed it with a tear or two in his eyes.

"Owwy!! That hurt! Hey, King Kai, why do I have a feeling I wanted to get you for something?" Goku asked forgetting about the fact that King Kai stole his food. King Kai shrugged quickly.

"Don't Know" King Kai said.

"oh, I do!! he said that he stole the food you found missi-" King Kai quickly covered Gregory's mouth before he could say anything else.

"oh don't mind him! he doesn't know what he's talking about!" King Kai covered. Gregory tried to speak through King Kai's palm but couldn't so he bit it. King Kai yelled in pain and grabbed his bitten palm and started blowing into it. "DON'T DO THAT!"

Goku then sat up with a determined look. "Gregory, lets go, im gonna whack you if it's the last thing I do!" Goku stated. King Kai smirked at Goku in pride.

_In Space…_

"ALRIGHT! IVE JUST ABOUT HAD IT! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!" the man in the middle of the space-pod screamed shutting the other two up.

"But-"

"NO BUTS! Im _sick _and _tired _of you morons bickering like babies! Just shut up before I blast both of you to kingdom com!" the one in the middle yelling it as if he was the strongest out of the three.

"like you're the strongest in the universe.." the on the right snorted.

--

"Bardock?"

"yeah?"

"how come Gohan transformed upon seeing the moon when you didn't?" Piccolo asked.

Everything became deathly silent only the sounds of the wind blowing and thunder roaring and lightning striking being heard. It was as if this was a reaction to Piccolo's question.

Bardock stared at no one in particular and his eyes lowered slightly. Piccolo took this as a sign that he should wait for a little while. Bardock sighed after a while knowing there was no way out of it.

"it happened on the day Frieza decided to kill the saiyans" Bardock said in a soft voice. His voice had begun breaking when he started telling Piccolo. Of course the green-skinned man noticed this figuring out this must've been a sensitive topic.

_Flashback_

_Bardock rushed through the white doors of the place as fast as he could a young Raditz following closely behind._

"_Out Of My WAY!!" Bardock yelled pushing people aside. He burst through huge white doors and skid to a stop next to the white table that seemed to be the center of attention for some doctors._

"_B-Bard-dock…?" the person at the table stuttered._

"_don't talk!" Bardock quieted the person on the table._

"_Bardock, you need to leave the room so that we can begin, it was great of you to come to see her but we must begin immediately" one of the doctors said. Bardock quietly nodded and locked eyes with the woman on the table for a few seconds before turning to Raditz who had a tear or two in his eyes threatening to spill._

"_come on Raditz" Bardock ushered the boy to the door. When Raditz didn't respond Bardock sighed and put his palm on the back of the boy's back and took him away all the while Raditz staring at his mother. When they exited the room the two doctors looked at each other._

"_lets just hope that everything turns out good" the other doctor said as the first one nodded and they gave sleeping pills to the woman who ate them weakly._

_Hours Later…_

_Bardock burst through the door towards the same room he was in battered and bruised. He yelled and burst open the same giant white doors with an energy blast._

_The two doctors that had a baby in a resting like pod thing next to another newly born saiyan. The small baby was a spitting image of his father and was crying._

"_where is she?!" Bardock exclaimed._

"_im sorry Bardock…but we couldn't save her, she had told us to save the baby and not herself, she sacrificed herself for your son…Kakarot…" one of the doctors said. Bardock's eyes widened._

"_Where Is She?" Bardock asked. They pointed to a separate room to which Bardock rushed to. When he entered there laid his wife. He rushed next to her side and stared at her._

"_B-Bardock…" she whispered opening her eyes slowly. She flinched slightly at seeing Bardock's condition. Bardock's eyes widened. "d-don't say anything…I wanted to give you something before I died…please…touch my hand…" she whispered weakly raising her hand trying to touch Bardock who immediately grabbed her hand. As soon as he did a blue aura surrounded him._

"_W-what t-the?" Bardock said alarmed._

"_d-don't be scared…its an a-ability I gained on a mission which wont m-make you transform into a giant ape immediately, you have to stare at the full moon for a whole minute for it to go into effect, so you wont blow your cover for anything like that…" she whispered weakly. "Bardock…it's the time when Frieza's attacking the saiyan's…isn't it?" she asked weakly. Bardock silently nodded. "I knew you weren't lying…b-but…please…don't hate Kakarot…I chose to die…please don't hate me…tell Raditz and Kakarot that I love…them…please…take care of…Kakarot…Bardock…i…l-love…y-you" and with those last words her eyes rolled into her head and she went limp her arm falling back down. Bardock gritted his teeth and turned his head around a tear or two in his eyes. He got up and wiped them away and walked out of the room. He looked at his crying son and went to him. he picked his son up and put him in a space-pod._

"_Good-Bye Kakarot" he whispered to his sleeping son and pecked his forehead. He shut the door and launched the space-pod. He turned around and launched out of the building making a hole and headed towards Frieza's spaceship._

_End Flashback_

Piccolo stayed quietafter the story told by Bardock. The full-blooded saiyan had his eyes closed as the memory repeated in his head. A little farther away, a voice started coming out of a space-pod that looked was slightly damaged.

"Kakarot…please wake up, its time for you to fulfill your objective, destroy all life forms on Earth…" it said. It shot out a green beam and into the sky which created an image of the beam. At the same time Gohan was staring up at the moon.

"Wow…." Suddenly everything grew quiet as Gohan's heart beating loudly as his eyes turned red. His teeth grew longer and larger and his features become more monstrous. He started growling and started growing in size. In an abrupt pop his clothes ripped of and his sword fell of as the ape within roared to life.

"ROAR!!!!" Gohan yelled. Bardock's eyes widened and as they stood far away.

"I'd recognize that roar anywhere…" Bardock whispered as deathly silence filled the air. Piccolo dared to turn his head towards the source. They saw a giant ape rampaging the area.

"Damn it…" Piccolo cursed. "Looks like we're gonna have to-"

"NOPE! No Way!" Bardock said and turned around crossing his arms.

"But we have to-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"BUT!!"

"NO!! NO MEANS NO!!!"

"Alright, if you wont go willingly I'll force you!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME **ALIVE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**" Bardock laughed and charged of. Piccolo sighed and turned around to face the giant ape. he gulped as he gathered an attack.

"this is a suicide mission…but somebody's gotta do it…" he whispered and threw the energy ball at Gohan who roared on contact and turned around. He opened his mouth and a giant beam shot out of his mouth towards Piccolo hitting him dead on.

Bardock brought his two hands together and smashed Gohan's head. The giant ape flinched and looked up. Bardock gulped. "Hi!" he said waving with a bright smile. Gohan growled and grabbed Bardock squishing him again. Bardock felt a huge wave of déjà vu sweep over him.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DARN DIRTY _APE!!_"

Piccolo looked at the moon. "Hey, wait a minute…didn't I destroy the moon?" Piccolo asked himself. He gathered energy for another Special Beam Cannon and fired it at the moon but what surprised him even more was when his Special Beam Cannon went right through the moon but nothing happened.

He looked around and followed his eyes landed on a space-pod.

"BARDOCK!" Piccolo yelled. The saiyan looked at him with his right eye closed and through gritted teeth he asked,

"What?!" Piccolo pointed at the space-pod as Bardock slowly cracked his head towards it. His eyes widened. "that's Kakarot's space-pod!!" he yelled.

"just keep him busy! Ill go and destroy it!" Piccolo said.

"yeah, it'll be a piece of cake keeping a damned giant ape on a rampage busy!!" Bardock growled as Piccolo rolled his eyes. He gathered energy in his two fingers. Gohan noticed this and growled stepping in front of the space-pod as if trying to protect it from harm.

"Damn it.." Piccolo whispered. He charged in but the giant ape smacked him away. "BARDOCK!"

"HEY! This isn't any walk in the park for me either!!" Bardock yelled as Gohan still held him tight in his palms.

"oh sure, you can take out a tyrant that's ruled over your race and others for so long but you _cant _just distract an ape that you turn into yourself?!" Piccolo accused.

"HEY! THAT WAS DIFFERENT!! Its not like this determines the fate of any race or the universe or anything like that you know!" Bardock shot back.

"It might as well!!" Piccolo yelled. Bardock started grumbling stuff like "Green-Skinned Jackass"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Piccolo yelled.

"just shut up and fire your dam cannon-thingy already!" Bardock yelled slamming the back of his head on Gohan's face. The ape yelled in pain and grabbed his face. Piccolo quickly started gathering energy again. The giant ape roared at Bardock sending waves out pulling Bardock's arms and legs back. When he stopped Bardock's hair was ruffled and some spit of Gohan was on him. "Ew! Man! DUDE! THIS STUFF IS NASTY! Seriously! That was NAAAASTY!!"

Piccolo finished gathering energy and fired it at the space-pod. It made a giant hole and the holographic moon started to fade. Gohan stopped squishing Bardock and stopped dead in his tracks. Bardock had his eyes closed but then opened his right eye when Gohan stopped squishing him. the giant ape started to grow smaller until Gohan was falling from the air. Bardock quickly caught the saiyan from his tail.

"this is getting ridiculous….. I mean, what are the chances of a saiyan going ape exactly after the first time he went ape?" Bardock groaned. Piccolo shrugged his shoulders.

Piccolo took Gohan from him and grabbed Gohan's tail from the bottom and pulled it out in one quick mighty pull. Bardock's eyes widened. "What The Crap?!" he yelled.

"Relax, at least he wont go ape" Piccolo said.

"Yeah, But!"

"No Buts!" Bardock sighed.

"we seriously have an ape problem here" Bardock sighed again as Piccolo agreed.

So? What did you guys think? I had lots of fun writing it, I hope you liked it too! Tell me your thoughts in a review! I just love writing about Gohan going ape with Bardock and Piccolo having to deal with It all! XD anyway, that story Bardock stole was a little weird, Huh? The doctors said that she died, but when Bardock went in…she was alive…before any ask, her name will be mentioned later, I didn't want to give it away this chapter and had lots of troubles trying not to right it, anyway, sorry there wasn't much about Raditz and the gang in this chapter, hope you liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it! See Ya Later!


	5. Unexpected Arrival, Unexpected Results

Wazzaaaap!!!! Sorry for the late update, but I had stuff going on, thanks A LOT to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites, hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it! ENJOY!!

**Chapter 5**

**Unexpected Arrival**

_An Year Later…_

"its time…" the one in the space pod that was in the middle said opening his eyes slowly. The others did the same their visions fixing on the giant blue planet.

--

"HAA!!" Goku yelled as the blue ball he had fired destroying the giant brick-like box.

"Woohoo!" Gregory cheered. Bubbles started dancing as Goku gave of a Son grin while King Kai smirked.

"Congratulations Goku! Your training is complete!" King Kai congratulated as Bubbles started dancing again and Gregory cheered throwing Confetti over Goku and the rest of the planet. Bubbles danced under the confetti while Goku put his pinky from his right hand inside his right ear and spun it taking out some confetti. King Kai's left eye twitched. King Kai then put his arms forward and green energy glowed around Goku as his old, battered clothes were replaced by new ones.

"Thanks King Kai! But…"

"Hmm?'

"I was wondering…shouldn't I get that sign you have on your clothes since you're my master?" Goku asked. King Kai smiled.

"its on the back"

"Whoah!" Goku exclaimed trying to see it although it was futile. Suddenly King Kai's eyes widened in seriousness and dead-panned.

"Waah!! Goku! I had miscalculated!!" King Kai yelled making Goku's eyes widen in confusion. "the threat coming towards Earth is going to reach Earth one day before I anticipated!!" Goku dead-panned and so did Gregory and Bubbles. "you need to contact your Earth friends!" Goku nodded although he was still dead-panning. "put your hand on my back." Goku did as he was told and was immediately given the ability to talk to his friends.

--

Master Roshi read a magazine while sitting on the toilet in the bathroom doing his 'business'. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Master Roshi!"

"Goku?!" Master Roshi gasped quickly putting his magazine down.

"Yep!"

"is that really you?"

"Yeah! Listen, King Kai miscalculated, the threat will be arriving TODAY!!" Goku yelled. Master Roshi's eyes widened. "So I need you to wish me back NOW!"

"A-Al-RIGHT!" Master Roshi yelled as Goku took his hand of off King Kai's back. Master Roshi quickly washing himself up and then flushed the toilet, washed his hands, picked up the magazine and burst out of the ground.

"Hey GUYS! I JUST TALKED TO GOKU! He told me that we need to wish him back TODAY!" Master Roshi yelled.

"What?!" Krillin and Bulma gasped.

"he said that King Kai miscalculated!! They'll be arriving TODAY!!" Master Roshi yelled louder.

"Holy shit!" Krillin exclaimed and practically tripped while running over to where the dragon balls were being kept. After a few seconds the dragon balls were gathered outside.

"So who's gonna do it? Krillin?" Master Roshi asked.

"wh-What?! No Way!"

"Eternal Dragon! We Summon You To Grant Our WISH!!" Bulma yelled not wanting to drag this out any longer. The dragon balls began glowing as the sky turned dark. Thunder started coming out of the clouds as a yellow beam shot out of the dragon balls and into the sky twirling and stretching everywhere. Soon it took form and in place of the yellow light there was a dragon.

"You Who Have Summoned Me…I Shall Grant You Any One Wish" Shenron roared to life.

"We Wish That The One Called Goku Be Brought Back To LIFE!!" Bulma yelled. Shenron's eyes began glowing red as he began grumbling.

--

"Huh? Its not night time yet" Gohan asked confused as he, Piccolo and Bardock stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the black sky.

"its not.." Bardock said.

"its time…" Piccolo whispered as Bardock's and Gohan's eyes widened.

--

At Kami's Lookout all stared at the sky. "its time…the threat is here…" Kami whispered.

"Its Finally Time…" Raditz said.

--

At a ice-like place Tien and Chiatzo stared at the sky. "they've arrived…Chiatzo…im going to go fight…you stay somewhere safe…go to Master Roshi's.." Tien said and launched in the air. Chiatzo grew slightly angry and charged towards Tien and soon came next to him. "Chiatzo!" Tien exclaimed turning his head slightly to face Chiatzo.

"I trained for this too! There's no way im backing out now!" Chiatzo declared determinedly.

"Chiatzo…" Tien whispered. He grew somewhat more proud of Chiatzo. "alright then…LETS GO!!"

--

Yamcha stared at the sky from the air with Puar next to him. "their finally here! Its about time! Its time to kick some butt!" Yamcha declared with a fist in the air. He then turned to Puar. "Puar…go to Master Roshi's…Now…" Puar sense his seriousness and saw his serious face. He nodded and flew away.

"Good Luck And Be Careful Yamcha…" he said before turning his head back forward and went in the direction of Master Roshi's.

--

"It Has Been Done…Now I Must Depart…Good-Bye" Shenron boomed and he turned into a yellow light as the dragon balls raised in the air and spun around him before shooting of into different directions while the yellow beam shot in the air and disappeared.

--

Goku smirked as the halo on top of his head disappeared. "they wished me back!" Goku cheered while Gregory and Bubbles started doing the same thing they were earlier. King Kai's eye twitched and he turned around and he screamed his face getting bigger.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS AND TOUCHY MOMENT!!" King Kai screamed stopping the two. But when he turned around to Goku they started doing the same. King Kai sighed and shook his head.

"Goku, go, now, the Earth needs you.." King Kai said to which Goku nodded.

"Don't Worry King Kai, I wont let you down!" Goku said saluting. He turned around and got down as if waiting for a 'Go' like in races. He then in a flash sped towards the start of Snake Way. The grass of King Kai's planet had been taken of it's sprouting place and thrown about like carpet while King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory had been messed up because of the speed. While this happened Goku sped through Snake Way passing everything in his way.

--

Piccolo, Gohan and Bardock landed in an open field. After a few seconds Raditz and Krillin appeared as well.

--

'this has to be the luckiest moment of our lives if Chi-Chi fainted when we told her about what was happening' Bulma thought as she sighed in relief. They watched the happenings of the battle through Baba's crystal ball.

--

Soon Yamcha, Tien and Chiatzo had appeared as well and all of them were waiting for the arrivals.

"So, you seriously don't know who they could be?" Krillin asked. Bardock shook his head.

"No, it could be any saiyan, heck, it could even be some other race for all we know, all I know is that there's three of them" Bardock said.

All of them then sensed three powerlevels approaching while Bardock's and Raditz' scouters told them.

When the three powerlevels appeared in front of them the one in the middle smirked. "Well, well, well! Looks like we were being expected, Huh Nappa?" the one on the left said.(Cue Readers Screaming)

"Yeah, looks like they wanted to play with us!" Nappa laughed.

Raditz' eyes widened. "NAPPA?!" Raditz gasped.

"Well, Well, lookie who we have here, Raditz!" Nappa said smirking.

The one on the left had a cloak over him that hid everything except his mouth which was currently a smirk so no one could really guess who it was. Bardock analyzed the on the middle. His eyes suddenly widened in shock…..black gravity defying spiky hair….black eyes…black eye brows…red scouter…that arrogant smirk across his face with that hand crossing pose…HEY! Wait a minute! That's MY signature standing Stance!!

"PRINCE VEGETA?!" Bardock gasped.

"so you finally figured it out Aye?" Vegeta said smirking even wider.

'this is all that damn XzavX's plan….what's he aiming for?!' Piccolo grunted in frustration.

Oh you'll see….I has plans…I _has _plans……-evil chuckle-

'Damn it!' Piccolo yelled in his head. "didn't anybody hear that?!" Piccolo asked. Gohan and Krillin shook their heads. 'damn it! Im losing it'

-evil chuckle-

"I guess you're here for immortality aren't you?" Bardock said dropping into his stance.

"Now, Now! Lets not get hasty!" Vegeta said. He turned to all the fighters gathered. He counted each of them.

"Eight of you huh? Nappa! How many Saibamen are there left?" Vegeta asked.

"Eight" Nappa replied. Vegeta smirked.

"Good, plant them, Now"

"Alright" Nappa said and took out eight green seeds. He planted them in the ground and took out a bucket of water from nowhere and threw water on all the seeds. Nappa stepped back after that.

"HEY! This isn't the time to be gardening!" Yamcha growled. After a few seconds the ground started shaking. The stares the seeds were receiving intensified. Suddenly out of the ground burst eight creatures. They had red eyes and a grass light green head and everything between the waist and the neck was a dark grass green. The arms and legs were the same as the head while the fists and feet were just like the stomach. They started screaming wildly and started going on a rampage. They burst through everything like maniacs.

"their….monsters!!" Piccolo gasped.

"like little devils!" Krillin said nervously.

After the Saibamen were done destroying everything in sight and showing of, they stopped and started chuckling like little maniacs.

"lets play a game, one Saibaman against one of you, how about it?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"don't underestimate us!" Tien growled.

"lets do it, im up for a warm up!" Yamcha said.

"Fine, ill go first" Tien said immediately becoming calm. He stepped forth and got into his stance.

A Saibaman screeched in excitement and stepped forward. A few seconds passed as wind blew. Suddenly the Saibaman screamed out a battle-cry and jumped towards Tien who did the same.

"Father?" Raditz whispered to Bardock.

"What?" Bardock whispered back.

"Why are we bothering? Cant we just take out these Saibaman right away?" Raditz questioned.

"Eh, I don't really know" Bardock said making Raditz fall over.

Tien upper-cut the Saibaman and then head-butted it. The Saibaman quickly recovered from the hit and jumped back. He then launched back at Tien and threw ferocious punches and kicks which Tien blocked.

He then kicked the Saibaman's head and quickly raised his right index finger gathering energy into it.

"DODON RAY!!" Tien yelled and fired it at the green-demon. As soon as it hit the Saibaman he brought his leg upwards and sent the Saibaman flying into the sky. Tien disappeared and reappeared in the sky and brought his two hands together smashing the Saibaman's stomach sending it crashing into the ground.

Tien landed in front of the other Z-Warriors arms crossed with a cocky smirk. "that all you got?" he asked. The Saibaman moved slightly but the cloaked man blasted it into bits.

"Wahoo! Go Tien!" Chiatzo cheered.

"Alright, its my turn!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Sorry Krillin, this one's myn" Yamcha said walking forth with a confident smirk.

"Awww, Come On! This is for the time where me and Raditz had to tell Chi-Chi isn't it?! Your mad that we were complaining aren't you?! Your mad because I put itching power and chocolate pudding in your underpants aren't you?! ARENT YOU?!!?!!?" Krillin freaked as he screamed.

"what chocolate pudding and itching powder?" Yamcha asked as he moved his head slightly to look back at Krillin.

"Ummm…" Krillin gulped as he chuckled nervously. Yamcha rolled his eyes and turned his head back forward.

"Whatever" Yamcha said. Krillin gulped and chuckled nervously again as he saw Yamcha scratch his behind and also because some chocolate pudding was visible and some was seeping out.

The others chuckled trying to suppress their laughter but were having trouble. "Alright, Lets GO!" Yamcha exclaimed and charged at the Saibaman leaving a trail of chocolate pudding.

The Saibaman laughed at the pudding and charged at Yamcha. Vegeta was disgusted. "just….disgusting….i mean…seriously! Couldn't you find anywhere else to do it?!" the Saiyan prince yelled. Nappa and the man in the cloak laughed.

--

Goku while running on Snake Way suddenly got a picture of Yamcha scratching his butt as some brown stuff was visible and was also seeping out. "EWWWW!!!" Goku screamed shaking his head rapidly but didn't realize he wasn't on running on Snake Way anymore. He looked down and saw himself running in thin air in vain. "EEK!!" he screamed as he fell but he quickly grabbed the edges of the path, big mistake. "EEEEK!!!" he screamed even louder as he took his hand palm and blew on it as it bled from the spiky edges. He then started to suck on his hand. Just then black hands shot out from the ground as a black hole-like spiral was producing them. "WAAH WAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" he shrieked pushing his legs together again and again in jumping into the pool stance with his hands pushed together. He finally jumped onto Snake Way and laid down. "Whew! That was close! Well, I better get going!" he exclaimed getting up. He started sucking on his hand again and then dashed forward in blinding speed.

--

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Yamcha screamed before releasing the blast and shot it at the Saibaman.

"AAK!!" The Saibaman screamed as he was defeated.

Yamcha landed on the ground in front of the Z-Fighters with a cocky grin. "Nice One Yamcha!" Krillin cheered giving a thumbs up.

Yamcha turned around to face the Z-Fighters with the same Cocky grin.

--

"ALRIGHT! GO YAMCHA!!" Bulma cheered as she watched through the crystal ball.

"Oh Yeah!" Master Roshi joined in.

--

The Saibaman then got up and cackled. He then launched himself at Yamcha.

"YAMCHA!" Krillin yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Gohan yelled. Yamcha turned around but as soon as he did the Saibaman attached himself to him.

"What the hell? Get of me!" Yamcha exclaimed struggling to get the Saibaman of.

--

"I SAID LET ME GO!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed armed with weapons. She kicked King Ox and Master Roshi of off her and aimed her weapons at them which made them start shaking in fear. "DON'T MOVE OR ILL SHOOT!!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Now, take me to Gohan…or ELSE!!" she continued pressing against the Guns.

"A-ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! JUST DON'T SHOOT!" Bulma cried waving her hands in front of her. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

--

"Get of me you little TWIT!!" Yamcha exclaimed pushing against the Saibaman's hold. The Saibaman suddenly cackled as a wide wicked grin came over his face and started to turn white.

"GET HIM OF! HE'S GONNA BLOW!!" Raditz yelled and charged in with an energy ball in his hand. He brought it to the Saibaman's face but was too late.

"Ahh! AHHH!!" Yamcha grunted as he tried to get free but stared in fear as the Saibaman exploded. Raditz was sent flying back with him facing forward. His head hit the ground as he was turned around and he hit the ground again and again being thrown away. he crash landed into a giant piece of rock and gasped.

"YAMCHA!!!!" they all screamed.

'DAMN YOU XZAVX!!!' Piccolo screamed in his head.

-evil blown out laughter-

"AW COME ON! YOU JUST _HAVE _TO _HAVE _HEARD _THAT!!!!!!_" Piccolo screamed. Gohan and Krillin shook their heads. "DAMN IT!!!!!!!!! I _KNOW _IM NOT LOSING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

"YAMCHA!!" Bulma screamed in horror as did the others.

--

Goku suddenly got a dreading feeling as he stopped for a few seconds-

--

"Hmm" King Kai sighed.

Well? What'cha think? Sorry for the late chapter, and sorry if it was too short, next chapter will be out soon! The threat has arrived! Just who is that guy in the cloak? What about that mysterious guy who wanted to make some people pay? How the HECK did Nappa and Vegeta even end up on Earth? Yamcha's dead…..why does Piccolo assume im doing this?! –people give him a "are you serious?" look- DON'T LOOK AT ME LOOK AT THAT!!!!! –throws a computer at the readers, and then gets shot by a rifle- R-r-rev-vie-w-w-w-wwwwwww……………………………or ill come back…..to haunt you as a ghost…….for the rest…of your –zombie/witch/ghost voice- _miserable LIVES!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!_


	6. Heroes Die

Sorry For the HUGE delay, but I had a HUGE writer's block,Anyway,thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story to his/her favorites/alerts! I really appreciate it,Well,it's been a long enough wait and the only thing that would make it even longer and boring would be a long, and boring speech, so Read On!

A/N:You might want to read the last line in the authors notes at the end of the chapter,but,basically,you'll want to listen to Ronnie Day's Heroes Die,you'll know when ;)

**Chapter 7**

**Heroes Die**

Krillin gritted his teeth in anger. "YAMCHA!" he screamed as a giant aura shot out of him. Everyone was taken aback from this. His eyes just spelled rage. All the Saibamen stepped back in uncertain fear. Blue energy formed in his hands as he shot it towards the Saibamen. He moved his hands around controlling the direction it was going and quickly eliminated all of them.

Gohan stared in awe not noticing a remaining Saibaman was crawling up beside him. In even pure blinded rage Krillin sensed this. But before he could do anything Piccolo already blasted it into bits.

"Hey, look at that, the Namek's got some moves!" Nappa said. Piccolo's eyes widened.

'Namek? So that's what I really am, Huh?" Piccolo smirked his teeth showing as if becoming sharper. "so that's what I am…" he whispered.

"Th-thanks Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"don't thank me, you shouldn't have let your guard down!" Piccolo told him.

"Y-yes Mr. Piccolo, Sorry" Gohan apologized.

"Nice One Krillin!" Chiatzo cheered.

"You have to admit, that WAS a nice attack" Raditz said as Bardock nodded.

"Prince Vegeta! Why are you doing this? Frieza is long dead! You saw it YOURSELF all those years ago!" Bardock yelled. Raditz's eyes widened.

"What?" Raditz gasped. "Frieza's Dead?" Bardock turned his head back at Raditz in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Bardock exclaimed.

"No! I Didn't!" Raditz exclaimed.

'Another ONE! XzavX what are your bloody intentions? Whatever they are….I'll put an end to them….you just wait…'"Piccolo chuckled evilly in his head.

We'll See….We'll See…..MUAHAHAHAHAHA! –Evil Laughter-

'Damn it!'

"I thought every Saiyan knew that!" Bardock exclaimed.

"I guess you were wrong, Poordock" the cloaked man said. "Heh,Poordock,get it?" crickets are heard "Damn humans and saiyans with no sense of humor…"

At King Kai's Planet….

"YEAH! I know Right?" King Kai exclaimed agreeing while Gregory looked at him, then stared at eachother, blinked rapidly, shrugged, and then looked back at King Kai.

Back At Earth…..

Bardock grit his teeth.

"Seriously, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Raditz exclaimed.

"Teeth Gritting?" Krillin joked causing Raditz to glare at him.

"How Did Frieza survive? I killed him with my own hands! Well, maybe not literally, but you know what I mean!"

"How are we supposed to know? We just get messages to our Scouters from Frieza's Henchmen who tell us our missions, that's it!" Raditz said.

"Whatever, this is getting boring!" Nappa said and an aura appeared around him. He screamed as the ground began shaking.

"Stand your ground! He's about to attack!" Piccolo said.

"Well, no problem there Mr. OBVIOUS!" Bardock yelled. Nappa howled as he charged at Tien. The Three-Eyed Man jumped away and behind Nappa. He turned quickly with his right Index finger pointed at Nappa with a shining light emitting from it.

"DODON RAY!" it hit it's mark on the back armor. Nappa turned around with an angry expression.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Nappa yelled and assaulted Tien. He rammed into Tien with his head sending him flying into the air as he followed. He slammed his fist into Tien's left arm with so much force that it broke of from Tien and fell a little distance away onto the ground below sending Tien crashing into one of the remaining giant rocks. Everyone's eyes widened except Vegeta, Nappa and the cloaked man's.

Tien howled in pain. "TIEN!" everyone except the saiyans(minus Gohan) and Piccolo screamed.

Chiatzo growled in pure rage. He charged in the air raising his powerlevel as he went. Nappa was too busy laughing to notice this. When he stopped he smirked an evil grin at Tien who was currently howling in pain. "Now, to finish him!" he said gathering energy in his right palm. He pulled it back and was about to fire when something stopped him.

"What?" he exclaimed letting go the energy blast turning his head over his shoulder and from the corner of his eyes he saw Chiatzo on his back.

"GET OF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Nappa yelled trying to reach Chiatzo.

"CHIATZO! Get away from him!" Tien yelled. Chiatzo ignored him. Blue energy began to gather around him. Soon it was as if he was in the middle of an atom, a really, SMALL atom.

"What's he doing?" Krillin exclaimed.

"I don't know" Gohan replied.

'What's your plan you damn author? I know your doing this! Tell me NOW! YOU DAMN AUTHOR!'

They suddenly hear snoring. The Z-Fighters turned around and saw Bardock lying against one of the giant rocks snoring in his sleep with a giant balloon going in and out of his nose. Everybody sweat dropped. Chiatzo, Tien, Nappa, Vegeta, and the man in the cloak as well.

"WAKE UP!" Raditz yelled stabbing the balloon with a needle that came from nowhere.

"AHHH!" Bardock shot up with a scream. "What the HELL?"

"you fell asleep" Piccolo sighed annoyed.

"Oh, that's…." Bardock started stretching. "It?"

"What do you mean That's IT? This is something SERIOUS!" Raditz yelled. Bardock's arms were behind him, he was pushing them to the opposite and both hands grabbed the other arm. He then let out a large breath and released them letting them fall, for some reason, he repeated it thrice.

"This aint' some kind of multiple thing of doing something again!" Krillin said.

"YEAH!" Gohan agreed.

Tien was paying full attention to Nappa's back.

_Maybe you're a tree who's leaves stay  
Or maybe you go where the wind blows  
All I know is I'm right either way_

"YEAH! This isn't your time! Your time is up! Its MY TIME! You totally cut the suspense that was going on for my unsuspected SUICIDE!" Chiatzo yelled.

"YEAH! Wait-Wha?" Tien said confused. His eyes then widened. "NO CHIATZO! DON'T!"

_Every word you spoke was subtle  
So I never gave you one rebuttal  
Because somehow I knew you  
Meant what you said_

"Im Sorry! I need to! It's the only way to take him out!

"NO! CHIATZOU! We can find another way to beat him! You don't need to do this!" Tien yelled trying to get him out of doing this.

"I'm Sorry Tien! But I NEED to do it!"

Tien closed his eyes as if clutching them, then opened them again.

"Chiatzo…please…Don't Do IT!" Tien yelled.

"I'm Sorry Tien…..Thank you for everything, everyone! Especially you! Good-Bye !" Chiatzo screamed and closed his eyes with a sad face putting pressure on them a second passed and he exploded.

"CHIATZOUUUU!" Tien screamed in horror. There was a blinding light and when it disappeared smoke was coming from where Chiatzo and Nappa once stood.

_Sometimes we watch our heroes die  
And we don't know why  
We don't know why they  
Left us so young  
Sometime we watch our mirrors cry  
And we don't know why  
We don't know why they  
Left us undone_

Gohan looked away. "Don't look away! He made a great sacrifice" Bardock said.

"Turning away would be an insult to it!" Piccolo told him. Gohan nodded and turned back to look at the smoke.

"Chiatzo…" Tien said sadly.

_I've learned that I can't live without you  
I've learned that there are things about you  
Which I knew  
Which I chose to hold in_

Tien remembered all the great times they had together

Flashback

"_Come On Tien! Let me have some!"Chiatou pleaded._

"_No! their bad for you!" Tien replied taking away the cupcake from Chiat_z_ou and eating it._

"_If their bad for me why are YOU eating them?"_

"_I said their bad for you! Not for me!" Tien said. Chiat_z_ou then tried to take it from Tien going left and right his shoulders and each time Tien moved to the other side, th_en _Chiat_z_ou had an idea, he went to Tien's left shoulder and then moved to his right where Tien moved the cupcake and it hit Chiat_z_ou on the face, obviously not what Chiat_z_ou was expecting. Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter._

He then remembered all the hard work they did together, all the battles they fought side by side, they were there for each other through thick and thin, bad and good….

S

_I've learned that I can't live without you  
I've learned that there are things about you  
Which I knew  
Which I chose to hold in_

Suddenly the Z-Fighters' were alerted as they sensed something while Bardock's and Raditz' scouters beeped. They all shot their heads to the smoke and they couldn't believe their eyes. Nappa was still standing loads of scratches on him and a small bit of the left shoulder of his armor was cracked.

Tien's eyes widened. "No….No…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE BLEW HIMSELF UP AND NOTHING HAPPENED! NOT EVEN A SCRATCH! ARGH!" Tien screamed.

_I've seen your eyes when they're glassed over  
Your charcoaled lungs… Malignant fire  
Desire kept us holding on tight._

Everybody was gritting their teeth. "This is EXACTLY why I told you to end this right away!" Raditz said. "But Noooooooooo! You had to get in over your heads! Had you listened to me this wouldn't have happened!"

Raditz words weren't exactly soothing, they just made it harder for the others, though everybody knew Raditz was right.

"Annoying Little pest,Heheh,he blew himself up, what an idiot" Nappa laughed which angered Tien even more.

"And he's already been wished back once….and he can't be wished back again because he's already been wished back once!" He looked over at Yamcha's lifeless body in a small crater. "First Yamcha….Now CHIATZOU! YOU MOOOONSTERRR! ARGH! YOUR GOING TO PAY! I'M GOING TO _KILL YOU!_" Tien roared and launched himself at Nappa. Vegeta's scouter beeped and he was surprised to see that Tien's powerlevel was rising incredible heights.

"Oh,so you want a piece of me do ya? WELL HERE IT IS!" Nappa yelled as Tien reached him and immediately entered a barrage of punches and kicks and ki-blasts and energy waves against Nappa.

_Like the scars on your knuckles  
The way that you chuckled…  
When the bottle made way for it_

Woah! His power level's going up and up!" Bardock said surprised as Tien's rising powerlevel appeared on his scouter.

"Yeah, What's up with him?" Raditz asked making everybody glare at him as he sunk down.

Tien screamed as he pummeled Nappa who hadn't been able to block any Of Tien's attacks.

'What is this? Why can't I block any of his attacks?'Nappa thought. Tien slammed him with both fists together on the left side of Nappa's head sending the huge man spinning to the right. "ARGH! THAT'S IT!" Nappa yelled as he powered up and charged at Tien who did the same.

"DIE!" Nappa yelled as he shot his fist towards Tien's head who dodged surprising Nappa.

"Man, if he keeps this up he could win this!" Krillin exclaimed in hope as Gohan nodded.

Mean while…..

Goku was still charging towards King Yemma's Office and top speed. He suddenly felt a dread that something bad had happened. "Darn it! I need to hurry UP!" Goku yelled and increased his speed.

Back On Earth…

_And I know you hear me!_

_Sometimes.._

_We Watch Our Heroes Die_

_And We Don't Know Why_

_And We Don't Know Why They_

_Left Us So Young!_

Slowly and gradually Nappa started to gain the upper hand on Tien as he kept on forcing the huge Saiyan to rapidly increase his powerlevel.

Nappa Elbowed Tien's gut and uppercut him causing immense pain for Tien but he ignored it. Both exchanged several blows until Nappa was dominating. Tien was sent flying into a huge rock.

Nappa appeared in front of him. "Your time has come weakling!" Nappa yelled as he kicked Tien so hard that he was sent dragging through the ground and crashed into another huge rock.

"No…!" Gohan cried.

_Sometimes…_

_We Watch Our Heroes Die.._

_And We don't know why_

_And we don't know why they_

_Left Us So Undone!_

Tien's left eye was barely open as Nappa appeared in front of him.

_Why They Left Us So Undoooone!_

"No…it…c-cant….end…like….this…." Tien choked out.

Nappa gathered energy in his right arm. After he was done gathering energy in his arm, he brought his fist in the air.

"No….No….TIEN!" Krillin screamed.

Nappa brought his arm down with full force. "I'm….sorry…..Chiatzou…." Tien whispered as he closed his eyes tears escaping. The next thing everybody heard was a SMACK sound as birds nearby flew in the air and the sound of fluttering wings was heard as Tien's world completely went black.

_WhY tHey lEfT Us SO DooooooooooooNE!_

He was sent flying away slowly to the side as he fell on his right side.

"No….No….NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! TIEN! TIEEEEEEEEENNN!" Krillin screamed.

"MR. TIEEEEEN!" Gohan screamed.

Piccolo wore a deep frown on his face and so did Bardock while Raditz was just motionless.

At Otherworld….

Goku felt the same dread he felt earlier as his brows furrowed and he increased his speed tenfold. "I need to get there FAST!"

At King Kai's Planet….

"NO! Tien's dead too! Come On, Goku! The Earth needs you!"

With Yamcha, Tien and Chiatzou dead, only Five Z-Fighters remain, Bardock,-Bardock's face-Gohan,-Gohan's face-Krillin,-Krillin's Face-Piccolo,-Piccolo's face-And Raditz-Raditz's face-Will the Z-Fighters really be able to beat These Foes Especially With that mysterious Cloaked Man? Only Time Will Tell Next Time On Changed Past!

Yeah,so,I decided to add some music into the story, if your interested it's Heroes Die By Ronnie Day,


End file.
